Still counting
by mindcrazed
Summary: Freya has always been special and so it didn't come as a surprise to her when she was asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D. She was however surprised when she was asked to join the Avenger task force. The events that follow her first mission with the Avengers are events that change her life. Rated T for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers story or any other pre existing content that might appear here. I only own the character of Freya Night. All other credits go to Marvel who does an amazing job! Enjoy!**

If someone had told Freya yesterday that in 24 hours she would be on a plane somewhere over Germany waiting for Iron Man and Captain America to come back with an Asgardian prince as a prisoner she would probably have laughed them in the face. In no way did she think that would be a possibility. But doing what she does sometimes she will experience the unimaginable. Her job is what brought her there. How she got into that line of work, now that is a story for a different time.

Alice P.O.V

We were en route to Stuttgart, Germany to collect Mr Stark and Captain Rogers. I could see from the window of the Quinjet how the Iron suit shone like a late summer night sun in the lights the plane cast around us. One second we were landing and in and the next second I was standing and Captain America and Iron Man strode in with a man in tow. I couldn't really see what all the fuss had been about. He was just a man in weird clothes, right? His dark shoulder length hair was combed back and his eyes were so green that I wondered if they were real. The man, who I'd been previously informed was named Loki, looked around the cargo hold of the plane before finally landing his gaze on me. He smirked before sitting down, or rather being shoved into a seat by Tony Stark himself. I took my seat as Natasha prepared the plane for takeoff. A minute later we were once again in the air and I was busy trying not to look at the Asgardian prisoner a few seats over. Captain Rogers and Mr Stark eyed him like hawks, I imagine they were looking for even the smallest reason to hit him again. Once we had reached altitude I rose from my seat, not being able to handle my own thoughts anymore. That's when it happened. I glanced over at Loki for a second and I felt sick. Physically sick. Like I had the flu or something. But there was something else there along with that feeling of sickness. It was like a pull. Not any kind of pull either, a bad pull. Why? Because I was being pulled toward Loki. It took me a couple of minutes before I realized that it wasn't as much a physical pull as a mental one. I wasn't physically moving toward him, nor him towards me. But that's what it felt like. By the time I'd gotten my bearings Captain Rogers had noticed that something was up.

"Agent Night?" he said, a worried look on his face.

"Hmm?" I responded weakly.

"Are you all right?" asked the Captain. I couldn't let him know I wasn't okay. I was a professional, damn it. I nodded slowly as a response before clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I'm just not that fond of Agent Romanoff's flying skills" I said, chuckling lightly, nodding my head towards my colleague. I could hear Natasha's silent chuckle from the cockpit. I smiled lightly at that. Captain Rogers smiled at me, seeming to relax a bit.

Captain Rogers and Stark kept eyeing Loki after the Captain had made sure I was okay. I went to stand by the cockpit, trying to put as much distance between me and the Asgardian as I could. I could hear Rogers and Stark talking behind me.

"I don't like it" said Rogers, his voice a bit strained. He sounded like he wanted to kill Loki right then and there.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" replied Stark, being his usual cocky self.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop"

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" said Stark. I rolled my eyes as he said this.

"What?" asked Rogers, obviously confused by what Stark said.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle" replied Stark. I almost felt I had to step in when he said this. There's funny rude and then there's just rude. All though I had to admit it was actually pretty funny and if Captain Rogers wasn't such a caring guy I might have let it slipped.

"Okay fellas, I believe that's enough fun for tonight. Don't you?" I said as I turned to face them. At the same time I heard thunder and from the windows I could see lightning. I looked like a storm was gathering outside.

"Where's this coming from?" asked Natasha. If Natasha was asking that then it meant that it wasn't just a natural weather occurrence because if it had been the weather radar would have picked it up way before it got this close. I looked over at Loki who had a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" the Captain said, looking over at Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" replied Loki. He had the most amazing voice I'd ever heard. It was like velvet. Or maybe an ice cold Coke on a hot day was a better way to describe it. Outside the thunder got worse and all of a sudden there was a loud bang and a jolt. It was almost as if something had landed on top of the Quinjet. Automatically I unhooked my gun from its holster and braced myself for what would undoubtedly come. For a second I let my eyes wonder over to where Loki sat. He looked very worried, scared even. Captain Rogers and Stark put their masks back on and prepared for what was coming. The Quinjets floor had just opened so that Stark and the Captain could go out when a man landed on it. He, like Loki was dressed in weird looking clothes. But unlike Loki this man was big, I mean huge. Like a mountain of muscles. His hair was blond and like Loki's shoulder length. He looked angry, really angry. Stark who was now in his complete Iron Man suit lunged forward which resulted in the very angry man with the really big hammer hitting Stark with said hammer, so much so that he flew backwards only to land on the Captain who dropped his shield which then flew into me. I fell down only to see the very angry man grab Loki and fly away.

"And now there's that guy" said Stark after getting up from the floor. The Captain got up after him.

"Another Asgardian?" asked Natasha.

"That guy is a friendly?" asked Rogers, seemingly out of breath.

"It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost" replied Stark, obviously angered by this man showing up and flying off with Loki. Stark moved to the back of the plane, readying himself to go after them.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack" said Rogers.

"I have a plan. Attack" replied Stark before flying off. The Captain went for a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Cap" said Natasha.

"I don't see how I can"

"These guys come from legends. They're basically gods" I said quietly. I'd read a lot of stories about them, at least I think it was about them.

"There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" replied Rogers before grabbing his shield and jumping out of the plane. How on earth was this going to work? Someone was bound to get killed. Maybe if I'd just used what I had instead of being useless Loki would still be on the plane, not getting hurt. Of course that applied to Stark and Rogers as well but Loki seemed like the primary care at that moment. I realized now that the sickness I'd felt was gone. With Loki gone, so was it. But it had been replaced with something else. Something I didn't like.

"Just sit tight" said Natasha, interrupting my thoughts. All I could do was nod in return. Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who'd just had her world turned upside down by this man or god or whatever the hell he was. _"Just don't die"_

**_So here is the first part of my Avengers fanfic. I already know where the story is going, at least up until one specific event and where I go from there I'm not so sure about, maybe I'll need your help with that in the future. I hope you like this, I know it's not much but it's a start. I just need to get the rest onto paper so to speak. I hop that if you like this you'll leave me a review._**

**_xx Michaela aka mindcrazed_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, This is just a short thing, a flashback where you get to know some of Freya's past and how she got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place. Hope you like it.**

Chicago 2008

_I walked out of the bank like any other customer would have. But I wasn't any other customer. To the people in the bank I was the director. Everyone smiled at me as I walked past them, some nodded and one woman even waved happily. This was so easy, too easy. It had taken me a couple of years for me to realize the full potential of my gifts but now I used what I had to my advantage. I liked it, I liked the power I felt while being someone else, someone more important than me. At first I had thought it was weird to be someone else but I had gotten used to it, sometimes I got so used to it that I forgot that I was someone else. I could go days without turning back into me. I could be anyone I wanted, the problem was that I had to have touched the person before, otherwise there was no chance. I had met the bank director at a restaurant a couple of days earlier and I had 'accidentally' touched his arm at the bar. And so there I was, walking out of the bank with a bag in hand. A bag filled with money, a lot of money. As I rounded the corner of street where the bank lay I shifted into someone else, a random woman I'd bumped into that morning on the way to breakfast. I shifted into a couple different people on my way back to my apartment so as to not draw attention to myself. Once safely inside my apartment I shifted back into myself._

"_Impressive" said someone. The voice was coming from my living room. I went for the door behind me, wanting to get out but a man stepped in front of me. He was taller than me but short for a man. He was dressed in all black, a bow slung over his shoulder. I backed away from him only to back into someone else. It was a man, probably the one who spoke before. He was dark skinned, kind of big with a patch over his left eye._

"_What are you, feds?" I asked. The man with the bow smirked at that._

"_Something like that" he said with a glint in his eyes. _

"_Well whatever you want I'm not interested" I replied. No way was I going to let myself get caught by the FBI. They couldn't possibly have any proof that I was the one who took the money, I didn't even look like myself when I did it._

"_Freya, you should be interested" said the man with the eye patch. How did he know my name? I looked around the room for something heavy, to fight them with. All I saw was books. I used my mind to throw the books at them. One hitting eye-patch man in the face and the other one failing to hit bow-man, he managed to catch it. I once again tried to make a run for it, and once again I failed. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, angry now. _

"_I'd like to make you an offer" said the man with eye patch, he too seemed angry. What he said confused me a bit._

"_What kind of offer?" I asked._

"_Join us" said eye-patch man with a slight smirk on his lips._

"_Join who? The FBI?" I asked, chuckling at the ridiculousness of his proposition._

"_S.H.I.E.L.D" said the man with the bow._

"_The what now?" I asked, even more confused than earlier. _

"_We're a part of the government. We deal with things" he paused. "Less ordinary" he finished. What the hell was this guy on? Whatever it was I could use some of it. I chuckled._

"_So what do you want me for?" I asked._

"_I believe that your skills could be useful" said the man with the eye patch. So they want me for my skills, huh? Shifting, telekinesis and all that jazz._

"_Where do I sign up?"_

**Yep, that's it. Trying to write the next chapter, what happens after Thor grabs Loki, but I need to watch that part of the movie first so I'll see when that's up, maybe tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. Please leave a review! **


	3. AN

**Hey guys. You may have noticed that I've changed the name of my character to Freya instead of Alice. The reason I did this was because it fits in better with her backstory. You'll see what I mean later on.**

**On another note: I will try to get some writing done this weekend so hopefully I will have a new chapter up before we go back to reality on Monday. I don't make any promises though, I always seem to have trouble keeping them.**

**Hope you like my story and please leave a comment =)**

**/ Michaela**


	4. Chapter 3

He hadn't. Died, that is. Not that I'd actually expected him to, what with him being a god and all that. But I had feared it, and I didn't like it, I didn't fear things. I'd had no reason to really fear things for years now and yet this one man had changed all of that just by simply being near me. That didn't sit well with me, not in the least. As a matter of fact I was pissed, so pissed that I felt like hitting something, hard. But there was nothing I could do about it at that point. Loki had been handed over to other agents, agents with automatic weapons and other stuff that would have scared a normal person. But Loki wasn't normal and somehow I got the feeling that he wouldn't be here unless he wanted to, that if he wanted to those agents and their weapons could disappear into thin air with just a snap of Loki's fingers. As if it really mattered how many men with guns they surrounded him with. The others didn't seem to think the same way I did. Fury seemed okay with putting him in the cell made for Dr. Banner. I however was very afraid that they were underestimating Loki and his abilities. I feared that the mind control he'd performed on Clint and Dr. Selvig and his ability to duplicate himself were only small pieces of the Loki puzzle. There were far worse things to come and the fact that everyone else seemed so oblivious scared me. I'd heard parts of Fury's talk with Loki but it had been hard for me to concentrate on what they were saying, I had this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was about to go terribly wrong. When the screens that showed the footage from Loki's cell shut down I snapped back to reality.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" said doctor Banner.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers was the next one to speak up. All eyes turned towards Thor, who from what I'd gathered was Loki's brother, also an Asgardian god. My books certainly hadn't depicted the god of Thunder like this. I was happily surprised that he didn't have carriage and goats. Maybe he did back in Asgard, who knows?

"He has an army called the Chitauri, they are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" said Thor. He like Loki spoke like he was from a different time. I guess they kind of were.

"An army? From outer space" said Rogers. This was not good, not good at all. How the hell were we supposed to fight against an army of aliens? I guess we didn't have to worry about that though. I suspected we'd be dead long before we had the chance to even try and fight them.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for" said doctor Banner. Of course. That made sense. There were few things that made sense about earth being invaded by Asgardians and other creatures from outer space. But kidnapping Selvig, that actually made sense.

"Selvig?" asked Thor.

"He's an astrophysicist" answered Banner as if Thor didn't already know that. Phil had once told me about what happened in new Mexico a couple of years before and from that I gathered that Thor and dr. Selvig had become something like friends.

"He's a friend" Thor replied and that just confirmed what I'd already concluded. Natasha was the next one to speak. "Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours" I didn't really like to think about Clint. It felt weird doing all of this without him. Natasha looked about as worried as I felt.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here" Rogers said. My eyes shot toward him and he gave me a weird look. Finally someone was thinking along the same lines as I was. It had been too easy for Stark and Rogers to capture Loki, way too easy. Dr. Banner swiftly discarded Steve's worries.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him" What he said made me angry, and that confused me. Why would I be angry that he called Loki crazy? He was freaking crazy.

"Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother" said Thor, obviously offended by how Banner spoke about Loki. I'd been standing in the corner of the room watching the group as they spoke but I took a step forward as I opened my mouth to speak. "He killed eighty people in two days" I said, matter of factly. No matter my conflicting feelings towards Loki, this was true. Thor looked at me and shrugged slightly.

"He's adopted" he said. I almost laughed at that, literally laughed. He was really blaming this on Loki's true parentage? Whatever that may be. No, I think this had more to do with their father, Odin I believe his name was, at least that what it said in the books I read on Norse mythology.

"I think it's about the mechanics" Banner said, interrupting my thoughts. "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" he asked, as if someone in the room actually had an answer. Thankfully Stark and Phil walked in at that exact moment and I went back to just watching, not paying much attention to what was being said. All I got from what was being said was that Stark was being his usual snarky self. I tried not to think about Loki, but that turned out to be harder than I thought it would be. He was everywhere, in my mind, on the screens, no matter which way I turned there he was looking as gloriously sexy as ever. I was ashamed of myself for even thinking of Loki as being sexy. It was very unprofessional. I snapped out of it when Fury walked in and started talking, all though I only got the last few words of what he was saying.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon" said Rogers. Yes, Hydra, the other shoe S.H.I.E.L.D was waiting for to drop. It was only a matter of time before they resurfaced. Having read up a lot on what happened with Hydra during World War Two I shuddered at the thought of them ever returning.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" said Fury, dismissing the Hydra comparison that Rogers had made. I realized that Rogers and I were actually pretty likeminded. At least we seemed to be worrying about the same things, the things that everyone else seemed oblivious to.

"Monkeys? I do not understand" said Thor, obviously confused. Of course an Asgardian god wouldn't understand a reference to the Wizard of Oz.

"I do! I understood that reference" said Rogers, proud of himself. I chuckled as Stark and Banner left the room. I walked up to Rogers and smiled.

"Oh Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore" I said and Rogers chuckled lightly. Thor just looked at us like we were crazy. I smiled at him before walking out of the room. I decided I'd go and punch something before I accidentally ended up punching someone.

After I'd finished my punching session and had a quick shower and a change of clothes I went looking for the rest of the team. On my way to the bridge I saw an open door, a door that hadn't been open when I'd passed it just fifteen minutes before. Curious as I was I decided to check it out. Turns out that Captain Rogers was also curious. I saw his red, white and blue suit before I saw his face. I snuck up behind him. I was just about to tap his shoulder when he grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall.

"Captain" I choked. He looked angry, like he was in defense mode. Then his eyes changed and he relaxed his posture, almost like he hadn't realized it was me until that point. He let go of me and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry" he said, taking yet another step back. "Are you all right?" he continued. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. He looked scared. I held up my hands in a 'I'm fine' sort of way. Once I'd caught my breath he seemed to relax a bit.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Let's just say that Stark peaked my interest" he said. Of course Stark would be the one to make Rogers believe that S.H.I.E.L.D was conspiring against the world. Damn playboy billionaire, one would think he would have realized that meddling in other people's business would only get him hurt.

"We're not Hydra you know" I said. I didn't want the Captain thinking that what happened in the forties was going to happen again. Over my com I heard Natasha saying something about Loki and the Hulk. I started running towards the lab, Rogers behind me. Once inside the lab everyone started arguing about some secret files that Stark had found and a weapon that Rogers had found. According to Fury this was S.H.I.E.L.D's way of protecting themselves from other worldly visitors. I thought this was all ridiculous until Fury said something that caught my attention.

"The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled" he said. This angered me. But I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Like you controlled the cube?" asked Rogers. Like he controlled me. Like he is still controlling me. One of Starks gadgets falling to the floor alerted Fury towards me. He gave me one of his look. A look that said 'easy'. Like I was going to let him control me. I should've realized this before. I was only with S.H.I.E.L.D because I was too powerful to be allowed to be anywhere else. Stuff started flying around the room, that's how mad I was, so mad that I had a hard time controlling my powers. I wasn't the only one mad, Thor was fuming as well.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war" he said, or maybe yelled is a more suitable word.

"A higher form?" said Rogers, confused about what Thor had meant.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with some.." Fury started but Stark interrupted him. "A nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything right down" he said. He spoke the truth. Creating weapons to fight against people with other weapons never worked out.  
>"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" replied Fury. Valid point. Stark had made a living out of creating weapons of mass destruction up until pretty recently.<p>

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep" said Rogers only to get interrupted by Stark. "Wait, wait. Hold on! How is this now about me?" he said. Interesting question. I realized that this is what Loki wanted. To turn everyone against each other. He was succeeding.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" replied Rogers. Okay this was going too far.

"I thought humans were more involved than this" said Thor, he'd been quiet for a while.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" said Fury, now losing his temper. After that it was like the room exploded into voices. They were all arguing with each other, saying stuff that they didn't really mean. Stuff that they were going to regret saying later. They had to stop, before it was too late.

"Hey" I yelled and some stuff flew around the room. They all turned to look at me.

"Don't you see that this is what he wants?" I said once I'd gotten everyone's attention. They all looked at each other. At that point the computer alerted us to the fact that they had the location of the Tesseract.

**There it was. Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it and if you want another chapter please comment because I'm starting to doubt if this story is any good. There are gonna be some filler chapters until I get to where I want but I feel like they're actually needed. I'm thinking of doing something Freya and Captain Rogers but I'm not sure. Should they be friends or something more? I'm not that fond of love triangles myself and I'm pretty sure that ya'll have figured out that something's gonna happen between Freya and Loki. You guys just don't know what yet. What do you think? Freya/Steve or Freya/Loki, and if Freya/Steve then just as friends or as more. Please let me know what you guys think!**

xx Michaela


End file.
